


Unwilling Gratitude

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blind Character, Captivity, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux forces Poe to show him how grateful he is.





	Unwilling Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stiletto Ren (Stiletto929)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiletto929/gifts).



> For StilettoRen because you're a good friend. Happy late birthday, early Merry Christmas.

“Did you have a nice visit with FN-2187?”

The falsely sweet tone of Hux’s voice sends shivers down Poe’s back. That tone never promises anything beyond degradation and pain. Still, Poe manages to respond with a “Yes, Master. Thank you,” accompanied by a small nod and half-hearted attempt at a smile. A hand pressing against his lower back startles him, but he does not fight as he is pulled against Hux’s side.

Hux uses a hand under Poe’s chin to tip his face up. He frowns when he notices that Poe’s sightless eyes look a bit red. “Have you been crying?”

“A little,” Poe quietly admits, fingertips nervously rubbing over his palms, one slightly calloused and one scarred. “Just missed Fi – FN-2187,” he corrects himself. He will never get used to the alphanumeric designation that Finn has once again been reduced to. Hux hums in a less than pleased sounding response, worrying Poe.

“How are you going to thank me?” Hux asks, changing the subject.

“I – um…” Poe’s mind goes blank for a dread filled moment. “What do you…want me to do?” Perhaps Hux will be happy to have him suck him off again.

Hux runs a fingertip over the blush darkening Poe’s cheeks before leaning in to press a kiss to the same cheek. “Hmm, I want you to ride me. And I want you to touch yourself, and scream my name when you come.” He doubts Poe will manage to fulfill his request, but he will certainly have fun punishing him if he fails.

When Poe nods in agreement, Hux loops a finger under his collar and gives it a tug. “Come then, Pet,” he orders. “Show me how grateful you are.”

Poe’s insides are in knots as he follows Hux to the bedroom. He can only hope that if he does not manage to satisfy Hux, that he will not retaliate against Finn.

Hux snaps Poe from his fretting when they – apparently – reach the bed by grabbing his chin once more and forcing a rough kiss to his lips. Poe is left breathless by the time Hux releases him and sets about stripping from his uniform. The sound of each piece being removed makes Poe more and more antsy – even more so than usual, it seems.

As he casually tosses the last of his uniform over the back of a chair, Hux reaches out to pull Poe against him once more. Poe lets out a soft whimper as Hux once more kisses him. Eager to move on to better parts of the evening, Hux breaks the kiss after only a few seconds. After fishing the lubricant from the bedside table, he climbs onto the bed and slides towards the center. “Come on, don’t keep me waiting,” he demands when Poe remains standing at the side of the bed.

Obediently, Poe joins Hux on the bed. When he is kneeling on the bed, Hux reaches over and tugs him over to be straddling his captor. “There we go,” Hux purrs, giving Poe a smack on the backside. Poe can feel Hux’s arousal when he bucks forward at the unexpected swat. He feels a surge of despair as he wonders how Hux expects him to actually get aroused enough to come.

With a tut, Hux reaches up and lifts Poe’s face back up towards his. “You know better than to hide your face from me,” he admonishes.

Poe yelps when Hux delivers a couple of stinging swats to his hips.  “I’m sorry, Master. I-I didn’t mean to,” he stammers out, having not even fully realized that he had ducked his head. The despair weighs on him even more now that his “show of gratitude” is already off to a rocky start. The sound of the cap being removed from the lube pulls him back from his dark thoughts. As much as he loathes to do this, perhaps Hux will fall asleep after he comes and leave Poe be for a while.

With one hand, Hux spreads Poe open so that he can slip two lubed fingers into his waiting hole. Poe hisses at the sudden, painful intrusion. Wasting little time, Hux feels around for Poe’s sweet spot. When Poe flinches and arches his back with a stifled moan, Hux grins in satisfaction. “There we are,” he coos, once again using the mockingly sweet tone. “Does that feel good?”

Poe shivers as Hux continues to press against that spot. He nods, trying to focus on the pleasurable feelings being forced on him. His cheeks heat up once more as Hux manipulates his body with slight ease. As his own sex begins to harden, Poe tries to think of Finn in the hopes that it will get him through this. A pang of fear of what will happen if he accidentally moans the wrong name nearly counteracts the efforts already made. Desperate to keep himself on track, he lets a moaned “master” escape his lips. It feels as wrong as ever.

“Good boy,” Hux praises, reveling in the surge of heat that the moaned title sends through his body. He adds a third finger and spreads them apart before pressing the tips back against Poe’s sweet spot. Poe bucks against him, grinding against his own aching erection. No longer willing to wait, Hux pulls his fingers free and scoops the lube up once more. He slicks his arousal up, then wipes some of the excess off on Poe hardening member. The squeak Poe lets out at the sudden wet pressure surrounding him brings a smirk to Hux’s lips. He briefly wonders how Poe would react to seeing his expression. But that thought is driven away as he positions Poe over his slick member.

Hux’s erection slips in easier than Poe would care to admit as Hux pulls him down to be seated in his lap once again. His stomach flips when Hux orders him to get to work. As he lifts himself up slightly to begin riding Hux, he makes to wrap a hand around his flagging erection.

“Not that hand,” Hux chastises. “I want you to feel my mark while you jerk yourself off for me.”

The brand marring his palm feels like it is burning once more as Poe reluctantly switches hands. He is unsure whether it is simply his imagination making him believe that the raised scar tissue on his palm feels that different from his smoother palm. Regardless, the sharp reminder of Hux’s ownership – as if he needed one more – does little for his arousal. His eyes flutter shut for a moment as he tries to regain control of his body and will himself to stay hard.

As Poe finds a somewhat sedate rhythm, helped along by Hux’s hands on his hips, Hux leans back against the pillows to simply take in the lustful sight above him. “How does my brand feel against your cock?” he teases, snickering when Poe flinches and tears form in his milky eyes. The whimpered “please” draws a groan from Hux’s throat. “Come on, want to feel you come on my cock,” he urges. “Moan my name again.”

“Master,” Poe obliges. It would be much easier, he thinks, if Hux would stop talking. But he continues to stroke himself, attempting to ignore the slight stinging in his palm and the feeling of raised scars dragging over his most sensitive flesh. “Master,” he manages to force out again, when Hux’s erection brushes firmly against his prostate and sends a jolt of pleasure through him.

While he is disappointed that it looks like he will not need to punish Poe, the sight of tears beginning to drip from Poe’s eyes as he works himself towards orgasm is truly a delightful one. He feels a spark of jealousy for Poe’s previous partners as Poe’s body clenches around him with a seemingly practiced ease. He wonders what it would have been like to be the one to teach Poe how to give such pleasure to his partner. Irritably, he slaps Poe’s hip once more, relishing the way Poe tightens almost painfully around him.

As time wears on, Hux begins to doubt that he will be able to last until Poe comes. He finds himself hoping that he will get to see what Poe looks like when he comes before the night is over. With little thought, he reaches up to tug at Poe’s curled locks.

The hand in his hair is what finally gives Poe the nudge closer to the edge. He whimpers as he quickly jerks his hand over his suddenly overly sensitive erection. His legs burn with the continued rocking of his hips, and his hole aches as Hux’s erection feels bigger than ever. Short nails scrape over his scalp and he lets out a keening groan.

One more scrape of nails against his head, one more sharp tug on his erection, and with a moan that may have been Hux’s title, a pitiful, weak orgasm washes over Poe. He is dimly aware of the way his body clenches tightly around Hux’s member, and the loud groan it draws from his captor. His eyes squeeze shut, tears still leaking from the corners, as a sob wracks his body. He barely notices as Hux bucks upwards into him in short, jerky motions.

The humiliation and regret that fills him leaves him a shaking mess against Hux’s chest as Hux finishes with a shout. The shame that he actually came with Hux’s name on his lips overwhelms his senses, and he does not understand the demeaning praises that are murmured into his ear as Hux comes down from his blissful orgasmic high. He does not even notice when Hux rolls him over and leaves him curled up, alone, in the middle of their bed.

 


End file.
